


Cotton Stand-In/Cotton Confirmation

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [47]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds something of David's... and can't help taking it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cotton Stand-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finds something of David's.

Originally Published: 03/04/08 

**Title:** Cotton Stand-In **  
Pairing/Characters:**

Matt Li (/David Sinclair)

 **  
**Rating: NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Matt finds something of David's. ** **  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
**A/N:**** This was written for the challenge - prompt:  _Someone steals a piece of (used) clothing from their secret crush and uses it to masturbate._ Thanks to my betas.

**Cotton Stand-in—** ****

It was late when Matt finally looked up from his computer to notice most of the rest of the FBI office had gone home.He stretched and rubbed his eyes then got his bag.On his way out of the office, he went by David’s desk.Okay, he knew it wasn’t exactly on his _way_ out of the office, in fact it was in the opposite direction, but he always went by it before leaving, so it was on his way … sort of.

David wasn’t usually at his desk when he went by, and even if he was, Matt wouldn’t usually say anything.On the rare occasion that David would look up and say, “Good night” or something else equally mundane, Matt would be walking on air all the way to the elevator.

Tonight, David was gone, but Matt noticed something on the floor next to David’s desk.He leaned down to pick it up.It was his favorite of David’s shirts, the long-sleeved black one.Frowning, Matt vaguely remembered David showing up in this shirt this morning and later wearing a suit, so he must have changed for some reason and dropped this shirt.

Matt glanced around the office but the one remaining tech wasn’t looking at him.He brought the shirt up to his face and inhaled deeply. _Sweat … gun oil … his particular aftershave …_

Before Matt was even aware what he was doing, he was stuffing the shirt into his bag and hurrying towards the elevator.He got into the elevator and jabbed at the ‘close’ button, probably looking guilty as hell.But he got to his car and drove out of the parking lot without anyone shouting ‘Thief!’ and ‘Return that federal property!’

At his apartment, Matt tossed his mail on the coffee table and unzipped his bag.He took off his own T-shirt and, feeling like the world’s biggest loser, pulled David’s T-shirt over his head.

David’s smell engulfed him, setting Matt’s heart racing.The shirt was too big for him and hung over his hands and down past his hips.It was almost as if David had just enclosed him in those warm, strong arms …

Making a strangled sound, Matt kicked off his shoes and bolted towards his bedroom.There he threw himself on the bed and yanked down the zipper on his jeans.His cock was already half-hard, pressing at his underwear.Roughly, Matt shoved his jeans and underwear down around his thighs.Then he closed his eyes and slid the sleeves of David’s shirt over his hands.

He imagined the black shirt was David’s arms around him.He took a hold of his cock through the soft cotton and pretended that it was David’s graceful hands gripping him.He was lying in David’s arms, his back to David’s muscular chest, David slowly stroking him.David’s smooth voice was whispering in Matt’s ear.

“Does that feel good?” Matt murmured to himself.“Yes, David, I love your hands on me.I love stroking your cock, Matt.Maybe after this I’ll let you stroke mine.God, yes, please, David.I love your cock, feels so good, tastes so good.Oh yeah, you’re a little slut for my cock, aren’t you?Yes, David, please stroke me, touch me, love your hands on me.Hold me tight, make me come.You smell so good.Yeah, Matt, want your smell on me too, want your cum on me, too.

“David, David.”Matt’s hips thrust upwards, his rigid cock sliding against the fabric between his hands.He could almost hear David’s voice, urging him on.“C’mon, come for me, Matt.”Matt’s thighs began to tremble, heat gathering in his balls.“David, please, oh, David, _David_!”

An orgasm blasted out of his cock, tremors jolting his body.He stroked harder, squeezing out every drop as he continued to babble, “Yeah, David, feels so good, David, David, David …”

Panting, Matt slowly opened his eyes.He looked down to see the bottom and sleeves of the black shirt now spattered with his cum.He laughed softly, thrilled with marking the shirt.He’d wash it and sneak it back on David’s desk.But he knew from his forensics work that traces of the cum would still be there, still show up under a UV light.David would walk around, wearing his mark, as unknowing of Matt’s brand as he was of Matt’s interest in him.Matt would never do anything about that interest, he shouldn’t, couldn’t.This was as close as he’d ever gotten and would be as close as he ever did.

Still … Matt smeared the cum across the dark fabric and thought of David’s dark, warm skin.His cum, smeared across that skin, David’s fingers resting on Matt’s softening cock, his lips at Matt’s ear, murmuring soft approval …

He didn’t need to give the shirt back _right_ away …


	2. Cotton Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt brings back the shirt.

**Title:** Cotton Confirmation **  
**Pairing/Characters: Matt/David **  
**Rating: NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Matt returns the shirt.  
****Sequel to:****[Cotton Stand-In](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/129612.html#cutid1), where Matt took home one of David's shirts. ** **  
****Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warning: one-sided UST, masturbation  
** **A/N** After the last two weeks of not getting much writing time, I figured my muse would be bursting to get back to writing, but nooo ... Instead, she's sulking in the corner like my cat does when I get back from vacation, punishing me for having the terrible rudeness to leave.  I was barely able to coax this short ficlet out of her.  Oh well, she'll come around.  My cat always does. *g*  


**Cotton Confirmation—** ****

Matt went to work the next day, feeling like he had THIEF tattooed on his forehead.Stendhauser picked up on it immediately.

“What did you do?” she demanded.

Matt jumped.“Um, what?”

“You’re acting like one of my kids, who’s hoping I don’t notice the big muddy footprints across the front room carpet.”

“Uh, well,” Matt thought quickly.“I took some office supplies home last night, but I’m going to bring them back Monday, promise.”

Stendhauser laughed.“You’d make a lousy criminal, Li.Stick to this side of the law.”

Matt blushed and nodded and Stendhauser let it drop.

 

The rest of the day, Matt found himself blushing a lot.Whenever he looked at David, he thought of his fantasy of the night before with David jerking him off.How he’d imagined David’s strong arms around him, his dark fingers caressing Matt’s cock.He wondered if David had noticed that his shirt was missing and what he thought might have happened to it.If David came up to him and asked if he had his shirt, Matt knew he’d be unable to lie and he really doubted he could come up with an excuse that didn’t sound like ‘I stole it because I’m unnaturally fixated on you’.He got through the day, somehow, without exposing himself.

That night, Matt sponged the cum off the bottom of the shirt.He wanted to preserve the David smell as long as possible.He wore the shirt all weekend, even sleeping in it.David’s smell gradually faded, but Matt could still remember it.He jerked off in it several more times, once even drawing a small ‘M’ in cum.Sunday night, he washed the shirt in the clothes washer and folded it then composed a post-it note.Being careful to disguise his handwriting, Matt wrote ‘Found this and thought it was mine.It’s been washed.’He left it unsigned.

Monday morning, Matt went into the office very early.He dropped the shirt and note off on David’s desk, as nonchalantly as he could manage, then left again to get some breakfast.He came in at his usual time and was unable to resist walking by David’s desk.David wasn’t around but the shirt was gone from the desk.Matt looked around for the note but didn’t see it.

When he finally got to his own desk, Matt let out a sigh of relief.

“Bring back your stolen office supplies?” Stendhauser said with a smirk and Matt felt his cheeks heat with his first blush for the day.

 

On Friday, David wore the shirt.Matt almost fell over when David walked into the office, the black shirt fitting him as perfectly as it always did.Matt did make a strangled noise that luckily no one else seemed to have heard.His cock filled in an instant, forcing him to squirm in his chair to adjust the crotch of his jeans.That didn’t really work, so he had to go to the bathroom and lock himself into the end stall.He pressed his forehead against the tile wall, pictured David in his shirt, and quickly orgasmed into a bunch of toilet paper.

It wasn’t enough, though, to _know_ that David was wearing a shirt marked with his cum, Matt wanted to _see_ it.He kept a close eye on David all day – well, an even closer eye than usual.When David went downstairs to the forensics lab, Matt followed.

While David went over to the evidence locker and talked with the security officer, Matt looked around for a small black light.He found one, clicked it on, and hid it behind his back.Then he stood and fiddled at a computer until David was done at the evidence locker.He waited until David walked by then flicked the black light up over the shirt.

And there it was.A few specks of fluorescence on the shirt, just above where the shirt was tucked into his jeans.There would be more, under the waistband, next to David’s skin …

Arousal slammed through Matt and he sucked in his breath.

At the sound, David stopped and turned to look at him.

And the black light showed more specks on the shirt … and a wobbly ‘M’ peaking out above David’s fly.Matt bit his tongue on a moan.

“Everything okay?” David asked in concern.

Matt blinked and swallowed and looked up at David’s face.With a rush of adrenaline, he remembered to click off the light. “Uh, yeah, sure.Did, um, did you find what you were looking for in the evidence locker?”

Silently, David held up a bulky folder, his dark eyes searching Matt’s face.

“Uh, good,” Matt fumbled, desperately hoping David wouldn’t look downwards and see the huge erection pressing against Matt’s jeans.

David eyed him for another moment then said, “Okay, see ya.”

“Yeah,” Matt said weakly.David nodded, turned again and walked towards the elevator.

Matt watched him go, finally letting a soft groan escape.Though Agent David Sinclair didn’t know it, would never know it, he was now marked.

_‘M’ for Matt.‘M’ for mine._

Smiling openly, Matt made his wobbly way to the nearest bathroom.


End file.
